


Tal vez algún día.

by greeneyeslovesblueeyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alfa Louis, Alpha Harry, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance, alfa harry, alpha Couple, eventual bottom harry, mucho drama, poquita discriminacion, posible angst, probablemente dom louis
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyeslovesblueeyes/pseuds/greeneyeslovesblueeyes
Summary: Louis siempre confió en las predicciones de casta hechas por su padre, como consecuencia Harry también, el problema es que Harry no es el omega que se le prometió, tampoco Louis lo cuida con amor y devoción, solo lo vio una vez desde su partida y no vio mas que furia y asco.Harry tiene que entender que no debe sentirse mal cuando recuerda que no es lo que debería ser. Louis debe aprender que el amor no se define por castas, ellos aun no lo hacen, pero tal vez algún día llamen y digan lo que sienten.





	1. Introduccion

Los Tomlinson son reconocidos por ser una de las familias inglesas más antiguas y creadora de los mejores alfas pura sangre, no había existido una omega Tomlinson desde hace más de un siglo, hasta que una hermosa omega por el nombre de Joannah se enlazó con Mark, dio a luz su primer hijo, Louis, quien desde el nacimiento indicó que sería tan alfa como sus antepasados, su actitud demandante de la atención de su mamá omega y esa aversión que tenía por su padre alfa, eran claros indicios, pero, casi enseguida de él, la familia comenzó a crecer, Joannah dio a luz a cuatro cachorras más, todas ellas con un fuerte apego al alfa de la familia, la necesidad de estas por su padre era tan obvia como tener la palabra omega en la frente.  
  
La locura llegó cuando nació el segundo par de gemelos, una niña y un niño, la familia creyó que el pequeño Ernest sería el primer omega masculino en la familia después de doscientos años, por la camada de omegas que había estado dando los Tomlinson, pero, él parecía una réplica exacta del comportamiento de su hermano Louis. La pequeña niña era el claro ejemplo de omega.  
  
Años más tarde se enteraron que la familia de Joannah, para todos Jay, era francesa y conocida por dar los omegas más bellos de su casta.  
  
Por cosas como estas es que Louis Tomlinson jamás dudo de su especie, o de las que sus amistades representaban.  
  
Louis fue separado del nido a los diez años, él incluso no conoció a sus pequeños hermanos hasta tiempo después. Fue enviado a un colegio sobre y para alfas, al cual se entra después de tu primer celo. Sí, como era de esperarse, Louis al venir de una familia tan aristocrática presentó su primer celo después de los diez, cuando ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba un celo, él ni siquiera había tenido su primera masturbación.  
  
Louis había vivido bajo las garras protectoras de su madre, al igual que sus hermanas y a regañadientes de las de su padre, sin embargo, la relación que tenía con ambos era demasiado buena. También la pasaba en la burbuja con su pequeño mejor amigo, uno de sus vecinos. Harry.  
  
Harry era ojos verdes, sonrisas enormes, hoyuelos y sonrojos. Él era tan obediente, dos años menor, por poco la misma edad de Lottie, su primera hermana. Harry era precioso, encantador y gracioso, olía a uvas y agua de limón, él era único.  
  
Su padre había asegurado que Harry sería omega, a pesar de que en la familia materna de este hubieran más betas, Harry no procedía de una familia pura sangre como Louis, los Styles también eran una familia mezclada, aunque jamás habían dado un beta, por lo que Louis confío, Harry sería un omega, probablemente su omega.  
  
Por lo que el viaje al colegio cayó como balde de agua fría. Louis no podía abandonar a su omega y Louis no podía abandonar a su madre y hermanas, ¡su madre estaba por traer bebés nuevos!  
  
No recuerda ya como paso, pero él terminó asistiendo. Con promesas para su padre, para su madre, una muy fuerte para Harry y otra con mucho valor para los señores Styles.  
  
Louis volvió, muchos años después. Él era un alfa hombre ahora, su cuerpo era fuerte como una roca, sus heridas cicatrizaban en segundos, su olor a chocolate amargo era embriagador, como su cabello tenía ese brillo. Él ahora sabía cazar, sabía un sinfín de deportes, sabía vivir a la intemperie, sabía luchar y ganar, sabía sobre negocios, crear necesidades y complacer otras, sabía ser un alfa de etiqueta. Y Louis sabía cortejar.  
  
Cuando volvió, la gente se sorprendió, pero no porque lo creyeran imposible, era porque sus expectativas sobre el chico quedaban a vergonzantes a lo que ahora un Louis Alfa adulto de veintidós años, era.  
  
Louis podía oler la excitación de omegas mientras caminaba por las calles cuando salía a correr en las mañanas y no estaba incómodo, él ahora sabía lo que trataba su naturaleza, pero tampoco estaba satisfecho.  
  
Fue una semana después cuando el movimiento en la casa de los Styles volvió, Louis no estaba preocupado, ellos habían hecho una promesa hace muchos años, ninguno la rompería.  
  
Cuando más tarde fue en busca de Harry, su sentido del olfato se crispo. No había olor de otro omega por ahí, solo estaba el de Gemma y Anne, el de ellas siempre había estado, estaba el aroma de Des y otro que no podía pensar muy bien de quién era, no lo había encontrado antes, era una mezcla absurda de madera húmeda y miel.  
  
Louis se hubiera ido, pero el hecho de pensar que otro alfa esperaba a Harry le enfermo y tocó.  
  
Louis casi pudo sentir la tensión que se formó en la casa después de que tocó, pasaron minutos antes de tener una reacción de la enorme casa, cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse, la puerta se abrió.  
  
El olor ridículo de madera húmeda y miel golpeó con fuerza a Louis, había un muchacho alto, un poco más alto que Louis, solo un par de centímetros, cuerpo fuerte, nerviosismo, sonrojos y ojos verdes. Louis casi miro con horror.  
  
No.  
  
Simplemente no.  
  
Esto no habían prometido.  
  
Seguro había estado siendo abrazado o tomado aunque no hubiera una marca en su cuello. Casi gruñó. Louis no era un estúpido y no iba a fingir serlo ahora. Louis maldijo a todos sus ancestros en su cabeza. Harry era un alfa, Harry era un maldito alfa. Después de todo, su conducta de niño se había equivocado.


	2. He estado sin ti mucho tiempo, pero, despertar ahora sin ti, ha sido más enloquecedor.

— Lo siento, Hazza, él se fue esta mañana y no dijo a dónde iba.  
  
Jay, siempre había sido una mujer encantadora. Honesta y amable, Harry no tenía porqué dudar. Pero lo hizo.  
  
Asintió más por cortesía que por otra cosa.— ¿Crees que me odia?  
  
Jay sonrió, esta vez con preocupación y tristeza, negó antes de acunar el rostro del alfa.— No, no lo hace, solo está confundido. Louis siempre ha sido demandante y controlador, no le hizo gracia que la madre naturaleza le haya desafiado. Pero te quiere, ¿ustedes fueron amigos recuerdas?, probablemente lo serían aunque tu fueras omega, esto solo reforzó la idea de que no estaban destinados de esa forma.  
  
Decir que a Harry no se le oprimió el corazón, es mentir, mentir es malo y Harry no miente pero esta vez lo hizo.  
  
No iba a negar que había estado sorprendido después de ver a Louis en el patio cuando volvían de vacaciones, no iba a negar tampoco las ganas que le habían dado de ir a corretearle para abrazarlo con fuerza. Pero no lo hizo. Él no era lo que Louis esperaba y el miedo era más fuerte que sus ganas de verlo y mimarlo.  
  
La cara casi de asco de Louis y como abandonó su hogar sin decir nada solo lo confirmó.  
  
Se despidió de Jay por tercera vez en la semana y camino lo  más rápido a su propia casa, subió escaleras y dejó que su aroma se volviera tan loco como se sentía, su vida era un error.  
  
Todos habían pensado que sería un beta, no había celo y Harry tenía reacciones ante omegas y alfas, él era compatible con ambas especies y eso no había sido tan problemático para Harry, hasta que cumplió diecisiete y su piel casi se parte, como su corazón, cuando tuvo su primer celo presentándose como alfa.  
  
Había tomado tiempo para que terminara aceptando que la atracción por alfas estaba bien, solo eran personas y los únicos que le decían que eso estaba bien eran sus padres y hermana. Aunque habían fallado ya, Louis lo aborrecía y no lo aceptaba como Des le había dicho que haría. Como Gemma también se equivocó cuando dijo que Louis le escribiría para que tuviera una dirección a la cual escribirle él, cuánto tiempo había estado un pequeño Harry esperando por alguna noticia, mirando desde su puerta pasar al cartero de largo frente a su casa cada semana. Su madre jamás se había equivocado, pero, ahora al ponerse de acuerdo con su padre y hermana, Harry veía como se unía al club de las equivocaciones.  
  
Parpadeo confundido, la luz del sol en su habitación se había perdido, no había luz más que la tenue que brindaba la luna a través de la ventana. El golpeteo en la puerta se hizo presente, seguro el que había sido culpable de su recuperación de conciencia.  
— Adelante. —la voz de Harry salió entrecortada.  
  
La puerta se abrió y el olor dulzón a duraznos de su madre se hizo un poco más fuerte, Harry estiró su mano por una de sus almohadas y se acomodó contra ellas.  
  
— Louis está aquí. —no había emoción de ningún tipo en su voz, como tampoco en su aroma— Está con tu padre, en el despacho, ellos han estado hablando mucho tiempo.  
  
El corazón de Harry se había detenido al escuchar la mención del alfa y se había enderezado casi al instante, tomó sus cabellos hacia atrás juntándolos, Anne paso una pequeña goma que el chico tomo y anudó en su cabello formando un moño.  
  
— ¿Que han dicho? —su voz salió ronca, Anne se estremeció, a veces olvidaba que su hijo era un alfa.  
  
— No lo sé. —suspiro— Está silencioso pero el olor es vomitivo.  
  
Harry asintió y ambos se miraron alarmados después del azote de una puerta, segundos después Des, rojo hasta las orejas, sudoroso y sofocado estaba frente a la puerta de su hijo.  
  
— Olvídate de él, ese bastardo, ni en los negocios lo quiero cerca, si te hace algo quiero que me lo digas de inmediato.  
  
— ¿Qué sucedió? —Harry y su madre preguntaron al unísono.  
  
— Le recordé la promesa, por lo menos sino iba a cumplirla que parara con hacerte sentir miserable, —hablo crudo y molesto en dirección a su cachorro— se rió en mi cara y dijo que no podría tener contacto contigo después de lo pasado y jamás mancharía a su familia en una unión antinatural con alguien antinatural. —Des susurro con violencia las últimas palabras. La mueca en su rostro le comunicaba a su omega como sentía su boca arder sólo de pronunciar aquellas palabras.  
  
Los ojos de Harry permanecieron abiertos, incluso cuando sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, cuando su madre le abrazó, cuando su padre le prometió cosas bellas y cuando el sol comenzó a cubrir su rostro por la mañana.  
  
La mañana lo alcanzó en su cama. Aun podía recordar cuando vio a Louis de vuelta, después de una semana, el rostro de Louis estaba casi tatuado en su mente.  
  
Sus brazos fuertes, su abdomen fuerte y duro. Suspiró, una de sus manos bajó hasta la altura de su ropa interior y con una mano tomo su miembro dando caricias, mientras su imaginación recorría las venas que se exponían en el cuello de Louis, como sus dedos en las de su propio eje.

  
Gimoteo y sus dedos pasaron por la hendidura húmeda, su imaginación separó los labios de Louis y rozó la humedad con su pulgar, tironeo de su agarre y apretó el cabello de Louis en sus dedos, tan brillante y sedoso, se empujó contra su boca, follandole, sintió la presión en su glande y sintió el espeso líquido tibio traerlo de vuelta.  
  
Se dio cuenta que sus ojos habían estado cerrados hasta que los abrió y gruñó.  
  
Se había masturbado por Louis. Esto no era olvidarse de él.

Ciertamente esto no lo iba a llevar a ningún lado, había vivido un montón de años lejos de Louis, no sabía porque se sentía tan desgarrador ahora, él debía haber estado preparado.

Él debió prepararse incluso antes de verse como un alfa, para todos después de que Harry cumpliera los trece y no tuviera su primer celo, era casi en su totalidad un beta. Y los alfas no estaban interesados en los betas, los betas solo eran músculos o manos para hacer trabajos que omegas y alfas no deseaban hacer por sí mismos. 

Jay, por muy amable que fuera, se había alejado de Harry casi después de ello, junto a todos sus bebés, la comunicación con Louis se perdió por completo.

Cuando Harry se presentó como alfa, Jay volvió, después de todo tenía más de una cría de omega y Harry nunca fue feo. Si a Louis no se le recordaba la existencia de este no habría problema. 

Pero lo hubo, dejando a un Harry con el corazón en la mano y la mente hecha trizas. 

Se levantó de su cama y caminó hasta la tina, vacío sus jabones favoritos e inhaló gustoso por el aroma a rosas y margaritas. Se metió después de abrir el agua, frente a la llave y dejo que la espuma y las flores lo envolvieran mientras miraba a la nada. 

Había estado solo mucho tiempo, ¿por qué se sentía tan enfermo ahora? 

Se sentía peor que cuando Louis se fue, en realidad en ese entonces sabía que Louis volvería por él. Pero esta vez ya había vuelto y lo estaba alejando de su vida sin ningún indicio de quererlo de vuelta. 

Había rechazado millones de noviazgos, ¿qué estaba mal ahora?

Suspiró. Louis era su alfa, lo había sido desde niño, desde que le sonrió mientras le ayudaba a levantarse de la tierra mojada, cuando lo ayudo a bajar de la rama alta, cuando se escurría en su habitación a escondidas de sus padres y los señores Tomlinson por el miedo que tenía Harry al monstruo bajo su cama, cuando prometió volver por él. 

Incluso ahora, Louis era su alfa, cuando volvió y lo había repudiado, cuando el mismo Harry era un alfa fuerte e independiente, Louis era su alfa.

El ardor en su pierna le hizo despertar, se había quedado dormido en la tina, el sol se veía rojizo a través de la ventanilla y el agua estaba casi helada, se enderezó a como pudo, se sentía tan entumecido como sus pensamientos.

Salió con el cabello envuelto una toalla y completamente desnudo, se paró frente al espejo y se observó a detalle.

Eso mismo había hecho un día después de su celo.

Por fortuna, Harry había entrado en celo en la noche y en casa.

Desde la partida de Louis, había estado esperando con ansias la llegada de su primer celo. El presentarse como omega tal y como los padres de Louis habían asegurado que sería, se veía cada vez más lejos,  como Louis, quien no parecía haber ido a un colegio, sino a otro mundo que le prohibiera cualquier tipo de comunicación.

Su primer celo había tenido tantas emociones en su cuerpo, primero había estado esa sensación tan caliente, su piel hervía y parecía que iba abrirse dejando salir todo tipo de cosas, su conciencia estaba casi nula y temblaba, al mismo tiempo se escuchaba llorándole a su madre con miedo, no entendía esa necesidad de ahogo que sentía, de buscar calidez y un lugar estrecho, tampoco entendía porque no lubricaba.  
  
Con todo y la edad de Harry, su primer celo no fue nada bueno, se mantuvo siendo cuidado a base de compresas frías, té y medicamentos. Ya no había uvas y limón en su habitación, de pronto había cambiado a madera húmeda y miel, había cambiado por completo en lo que su ser representaba, pero la imagen frente al espejo, le decía que era la misma persona y un olor o una casta no podrían cambiarlo. Su esencia seguía ahí.  
  
Ahora no se sentía tan seguro, mientras se veía de nuevo frente al espejo, si Louis no había sido capaz de verlo, quería decir que como él se veía no era como en realidad era. Todo era un completo error.


	3. 2.	No hemos hablado en mucho tiempo, no eres quien creí, pero, sé que tampoco eres este, ¿por qué te es tan difícil mostrarte ante mí?

Escuchó un par de pisadas entre el pasto, pero no se inmutó, su mirada siguió fija en el recorrido que hacía el agua alrededor de los tallos de las rosas. 

— Me alegra que hayas salido de la habitación. —escuchó la voz de su padre y se irguió, aunque sabía que él no esperaba una reacción típica de alfas por su parte, no podía evitar reaccionar así. 

Volteó con sus labios fruncidos en una extraña mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, sus ojos se hicieron una pequeña rendija por el sol y llevo un mano a su frente. — No he visto que les den agua hoy, no quiero que se sequen, mamá puede entristecerse. 

Des sonrió, pasó su mirada por su hijo. Era un alfa, un maravilloso alfa, sería un mejor alfa incluso que él y no tendría problemas de orgullo en aceptarlo. Aun cuando Harry jamás pisó una escuela para alfas o para omegas, ya que habían estado esperando a que se presentara como tal, Harry era asombroso, estaba tan orgulloso de su hijo, de su cachorro. Que aún vestía solo ropa interior cuando decidía ayudar a su madre a regar las rosas. Definitivamente las pequeñas cosas jamás cambiaban y ver a su cachorro de esa manera solo le provocaba más ganas de desollar vivo a ese maldito bastardo. 

— Podemos plantarle nuevas cuando no se dé cuenta. —camino en dirección a la mesa, tomando uno de los asientos.— Como con Gemma cambiábamos sus peces. 

Harry sonrió enorme, mostrando sus hoyuelos, sin embargo, la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos— Quiero creer que tú jamás me hiciste algo así —se acomodó en el asiento del lado derecho a su padre.— Y no creo que ella de verdad crea que sus peces tienen más de nueve años. 

Des carcajeo al mismo tiempo que negó, podía recordar el rostro analítico de su hija al ver los peces por la mañana, encontrando algo diferente en ellos que no podía adivinar. Se preguntaba si su alfa se preocupaba así por ella también.— Y por supuesto que no, tú eres mi compañero de crimen, ¿cómo podría implementar nuestros trucos en ti? 

Harry sonrió genuino, arrastró su silla hacia atrás para estar al nivel de la silla de su padre, se acomodó sobre uno de los hombros del viejo alfa y se dejó abrazar, al mismo tiempo que subía sus piernas contra las rodillas de este, a pesar de todo, jamás podía dejar de disfrutar el sentirse abrazado y mimado por su padre. 

— Hazz… —la voz ronca del mayor le hizo parpadear, percatándose que estaba quedándose dormido— No quiero verte así. —Harry se tensó entre los brazos del alfa, aunque no pudo encontrar un olor diferente a canela y clavo en él, no estaba enojado.— Vamos hijo, no le habías visto en casi una vida, la gente cambia, posiblemente ni tú eres el Harry que él conoce. 

— Eso lo sé, me lo dejó claro. —murmuró con una sonrisa triste plasmándose a lo largo de sus labios. 

— Sabes que a mí no me importa, ¿no? No importa si es un alfa, un beta o un omega, son solo chicos para mí —sintió el cuerpo de su padre removerse pero no levanto su rostro, no quería ponerse más sentimental ahora— Pero él está siendo el más grande imbécil, no digo que debes gustarle de una forma sexual… 

— Papá… 

— Hablo en serio, Harry. Eso no importa, él podría reanudar la amistad contigo, pero, solo deja que todo se vaya a la mierda. —murmuró exasperado llevando su mano al hombro de su cachorro— Si eso quiere, que se vaya a la mierda también, nadie le necesita. Pero, Harry —con la mano en su hombro tomo apoyo para enderezarse y quedar frente a frente a su único cachorro alfa— Eres un alfa, un alfa enorme y fuerte, bueno e inteligente, alguien digno de ser quien es, no dejes que te quise eso.

Harry asintió, ignorando la sensación de opresión en su garganta, se acomodó más contra el hombro de su padre y trató de tranquilizar sus propios pensamientos para no sofocar a su padre gracias a sus reacciones, poco después se quedó dormido. 

Cuando Louis y Harry eran pequeños habían encontrado un lugar secreto de los adultos, solo ellos dos siendo quienes eran, sin etiquetas, sin pesos de familias encima.

 

Era un árbol viejo y hueco, estaba a más de un kilómetro lejos de las casas, estaba rodeado de césped y árboles, era el más grande pero sus hojas habían desaparecido casi por completo cuando lo encontraron.

 

Louis encontró la forma para que éste no cayera y pronto lo llenaron de cosas compartidas entre ambos, había una foto que había sido tomada en el cumpleaños número siete de Harry, ambos estaban llenos de pastel. Estaba el balón de la última navidad de Louis, estaban los últimos empaques de los últimos emparedados que comieron, como las sábanas que solían usar. 

Harry lo siguió visitando mucho después de la partida de Louis, más de lo que quisiera admitir. No supo en qué momento su admiración y cariño se había vuelto un enamoramiento como el que tenía ahora, se preguntaba si de haber dejado de visitar desde antes ese lugar no habría sucedido. 

Inhaló el perfume de los árboles y metió las manos en sus bolsillos traseros, caminaba con mayor rapidez ahora, visitar una vez más el árbol no le haría daño, al contrario. Casi al llegar hasta él tropezó con las raíces y rió porque él siempre deseaba caminar sobre ellas pero su equilibrio jamás obedecía. 

Su sangre bajo de su rostro y se sintió caliente al ver la persona frente a él, boqueo aun avergonzado; — Disculpa. 

Se encaminó de nuevo hacia casa a pasos rápidos tropezando de vez en cuando con ramas y rocas, hasta que algo hizo clic en su cerebro, el árbol no era de nadie y de ser de alguien sería suyo, no de Louis quien había estado más de diez años fuera. 

Su alfa hirviendo le hizo regresar entre sus pasos. Louis seguía ahí de pie en la entrada, haciendo lucir todo más pequeño de lo que Harry recordaba, su ceño estaba fruncido pronunciando la presencia de sus hermosos ojos azules, esos que tanto le gustaba ver a un pequeño Harry, su cabello ligeramente despeinado provocándole cosquilleo en sus propias manos para buscar tocarlo, su mirada se fue hasta los preciosos labios delgados y se reprendió con una mordida en el interior de su mejilla. 

Trato de no bajar la mirada para no toparse con los pantalones apretados o su camiseta blanca que parecía tatuada a su piel un poco más que sus pantalones. 

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —la voz de Harry salió más gruesa de lo normal, lo que provocó un gesto de disgusto por parte de Louis que no pasó desapercibido para él. 

— ¿Importa? —se giró dándole la espalda a Harry. 

No mires su trasero, no mires su trasero, es enfermo, Harry. 

Tragó y volteo su rostro hacia la izquierda, concentrándose en el movimiento de las hojas de unos árboles a distancia. 

— ¿Por qué nunca llamaste? 

La pregunta de Harry salió deslizándose entre sus labios sin dificultad, pero podía sentirse el dolor que la provocaba. Su olor provocaba una humedad que se encerraba en el tronco a pesar de que estuviera afuera de este.

Louis frunció su nariz y frotó su mano contra ella.

— ¿Para qué? —una sonrisa cínica se formó entre sus labios— De todos formas no eres quien debías ser.

Harry sonrió mientras negaba, negaba creer que este era el Louis que conocía, por mucho que su padre tuviera razón, no era posible que todo lo bueno en él se hubiera esfumado. 

— No, no uses eso aquí, estamos a solas y sé que no eres un maldito como has demostrado, solo cállate. 

— No me conoces, Hazz. No soy un niño ya.

— Tampoco eres esta persona.

Louis soltó una carcajada, fue entonces cuando Harry puso su completa atención en él, se dio cuenta de cómo empuñaba una de las sábanas antes de soltarla.— ¿No crees que eres la persona menos indicada para decirme algo como eso? 

Tragó. Harry había lidiado con sus propios pensamientos hace mucho tiempo, desde que su celo tardaba, cuando tuvo que aceptar que sería un beta y lo peor, cuando se volvió un alfa. No sólo lidio con encontrar que era algo que no sentía y no quería, sino también en las atracciones que sentía hacia sus iguales. Así que nadie, ni siquiera Louis podía tratarlo como si él hubiera adoptado ser quien era.

— No sabes una mierda, Louis. —negó con la cabeza dando un paso hacia atrás— Mientras tú estabas haciendo como que no existía, yo me la pasaba pensando en que hacer para ser suficiente no sólo para ti, sino para mi también, no sabes cuánto agradezco resultar alfa, ¿te imaginas condenado a una vida bajo tu poco tacto? —rio con amargura y restó importancia con una de sus manos— Estoy fuera, ahórrate el hacerme sentir poca cosa.

Giro sobre sus talones y emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa.


End file.
